The life of a jinx
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: This is the story of Jinx. Her life started out a nightmare... But can it turn into a dream


**I always wondered about Jinx's past. What led her to the path of villainy? So here is my story of her life. From tragedy to hope.**

I was eight years old. Living at an orphanage in India. No one wanted me there. Not the Nuns who took care of the children. Not the other kids. I was a freak. I created havoc. I was _bad_ luck.

I don't remember anywhere but the orphanage. My parents abandoned me there as a baby. They didn't want to have a daughter who caused misfortune for the family.

I'm feared here. I can see the terror in people's eyes when they look at me. But I like the ones who stay away from me then the ones who constantly torment me. I don't remember their names now. I do remember what they would call me now…

"_Witch"_

"_Freak"_

"_Monster"_

Those names still echo through my head when I'm alone. But the name they called me most was…

"_Jinx"_

I heard it so much I forgot was my true name was… Even the nuns of the home called me that….

"_Jinx"_

Was that all I was? A Jinx. A curse on life itself? I had no idea who I was… I still sometimes wonder who I am. I was treated cruelly by three boys who lived up town. Who would travel to the orphanage to torture me. The ones who called me all those ghastly names.

I had one friend though…. A small black cat I had affectionately named Kala. This meant black in Hindi my main language at the time. I knew English too… But Hindi was my first language so I spoke it more often.

Kala was a sweet little cat. Who would curl in my lap as I gazed up at the clouds. She would purr and rub her head against my cheek… Her soft black fur tickling my skin. Her warm brown eyes sparkling with love…

But then the three boys from the town came and…. They saw Kala. They laughed at me and called her a witches' cat. Said she would bring more bad luck to the village…. One of the boys held me back… Why the other two started throwing rocks at Kala. I screamed at my cat to run… But she wound't. She just kept meowing and trying to crawl towards me. Then the other two boys picked her up… And started shaking her. They laughed das she hissed and yowled. They started smashing her into the ground… So much blood. My cat's breath grew shallower and shallower.

I couldn't control my powers… I just got angrier and angrier as Kala's life ebbed away. When Kala finally stopped breathing… her blood soaked the grassy ground. All three boys laughed at me.

**I. Lost. It.**

Next thing I knew the world had disappeared around me… All I saw was bright pink. I felt a dark power fill my body. I was so _angry. _My hate released from my heart. Hate for the Nuns, the orphanage, the three boys, my parents. I had nothing in this world… and they had everything. I could feel bad luck energy convulse against my body… It wanted to escape… Wanted to punish the people who hurt me… I let it… Only after having releasing my power did I want to take it all back.

When my eyes reopened, I was in a cell. I heard distant crying and yelling. I strained to listen. But know I wish I never heard a thing…

"Hundreds dead… Thousands left injured…" I heard a deep grumbling of a man.

"Could this girl really have done so much damage?" A woman's voice wept.

"Her power to create bad luck is much stronger than I anticipated. I have never seen such a sudden burst of such dark energy…"

"What do we do about her?"

"There is only one thing we can do… We must make sure she never hurts anyone ever again" The man sighed.

"And how do we do that Abbas" the woman asked.

'We must kill her Raani" Abbas hissed quietly.

"But Abbas! She is only eight years old! How could we kill a child?"

"She is no mere child Raani. Her power killed hundreds of people. We can't let her hurt anyone else. I hate to have to take away a life but… This kind of evil should not be in the hands of a child. It is for the best. She is a plague to the world… A living jinx"

"Your right… I just hope God can forgive us…" Raani conceded.

I didn't want to hear anymore… I had killed people. Hundreds… Now they wanted to kill me. I didn't want to die. I was a kid. I could here there footsteps coming towards me… I panicked. I used my powers to destroy the jail wall… I heard then scream for backup at the sound of the crash. I ran.

All I could see was fire and ash… All I could here was screaming and crying. Had I really done _this?_

I don't know how long I had been running… I just knew it was cold. So cold… The snow surrounded me…And I fell asleep.

I woke in a dimly lighted cave… A fire burning beside me. I wasn't dead…

"You nearly froze to death…" A voice said behind me. I turned to see a boy who was maybe eleven years old. He had shaggy black hair… dark skin. And stormy blue eyes. And he spoke English.

"My name is Lucas" He smiled down at me.

"Also known as Dark Shadow" He spoke as if I should recognize the name.

"Who are you" He asked. He obviously couldn't stand silence. I didn't remember my name… All those years of being called witch… freak… monster. The words of Abbas and Raani whispered in my head. I knew who I was now…

"My name is Jinx"

"Jinx huh? Nice name. Guess you can tell

I'm not from around here" He laughed. I nodded.

"I'm from America, and like you I have a special talent" He suddenly disappeared.

"Lucas?" I asked. Suddenly morphed beside me… He came out of my _shadow._

"What the…"

"I can travel through shadows. I can melt into them and travel through them. I can even hide in a person's shadow and follow then every step and they would have no idea" He winked at me.

"So are you a hero? Or a villain" I asked him.

"A little bit of both" He shrugged.

"Both?"

"I save people's lives but I live alone. I need to steal to survive. I have no one in this world to look after me"

"You and me both" I whisper.

"I know about your power Jinx." He whispered. I gasped.

"Word gets around when a entire town is destroyed" I winced at his comment.

"You didn't mean to do it? Did you. You can't completely control your power" He asked.

"No… I just got so mad that… I lost control" I sighed.

"Come with me" He asked.

"What?"

"It's not you like you have anywhere else to go, just come with me, I'll help ypu control you powers. I can take care of you"

"I can take care of myself" I hissed.

"With the entire India population wanting you dead? Come on, come back to America with me, there'as a boat leaving this sunset. You can get away…"

Leaving this nightmare behind sounded like a dream.. A dream I disserved.

"Okay"

**Should I continue this? Please review!**


End file.
